Twi'lek Saboteur
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Twi'lek Saboteurs specialize in infiltration and subtle sabotage. Being a Twi'lek Saboteur, like being a spy, demands a mixture of skill, dedication, and a willingness to live in the shadows and to embrace secrecy and deception as a way of life. For a Twi'lek the key to successful sabotage is the same as the key to all other forms of success- understanding and subtly manipulating people. Ultimately, even the best security can be overridden by a sympathetic guard who decides to make an exception for someone who claims to be late for work and is worried about getting fired or who has forgotten their ID Badge. After getting past security, the Twi'lek either sneaks off and stealthily finds a way to his objective or continues to bluff his way past every obstacle, perhaps pretending to be a repair technician who has been ordered to "Fix" the very device they are intent upon sabotaging. Twi'leks eschew armor and heavy weaponry, rarely carrying more than a Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, because they know that having to use heavy weapons or armor means that they have already failed. Twi'lek Saboteur Encounters The most skilled Twi'lek Saboteurs avoid notice altogether. The other employees in a factory or research lab are unlikely to remember the friendly but easily forgettable Twi'lek technician who worked there for a short while. However, these same people will rarely be able to forget the time when their prized weapon or vehicle failed spectacularly during its first major test. In the case of corporate sabotage, the people involved instead remember the time that a piece of new technology catastrophically backfired when the corporation's leaders demonstrated it before the Queen of Naboo, in an effort to convince her government to purchase it. The only time the presence of a Twi'lek Saboteur becomes obvious is when something goes wrong, such as someone noticing a minor discrepancy between their actions and the person they are impersonating or a Security Droid hearing a soft noise coming from a hallway or storage room that should be empty. At this point, the Twi'lek will either try to swiftly accomplish her job and flee, or leave quickly and try again another day. Hiring a Twi'lek Saboteur is often somewhat challenging, since Twi'leks are not inclined to trust others. The Twi'lek Saboteur attempts to find out all she can about a prospective client before accepting any offer of employment, so that they can be certain that their employer will not double-cross them. Twi'lek Saboteur Statistics (CL 6) Medium Scoundrel 4/Soldier 2 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: 'Perception: +9 'Languages: '''Basic, Ryl, 3 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 18 Hit Points: 39, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Knife +5 (1d4+3) 'Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +6 (3d4+3) '''Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '''+6 '''Attack Options: [[Demolitionist|'Demolitionist']], Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Knack, [[Gimmick|'Gimmick']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 12, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 16 'Talents: Demolitionist, Knack, Gimmick 'Feats: 'Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +16 (May reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +10, Knowledge (Technology) +10, Mechanics +10, Perception +9, Persuasion +16, Stealth + 14, Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Knife, Hold-Out Blaster Pistol Category:Twi'leks